<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seeing Souls by SleepingMudkip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529377">Seeing Souls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingMudkip/pseuds/SleepingMudkip'>SleepingMudkip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lost in Translation (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Jaewon deserves better, Just a soulmate au no one needed or wanted, literally all it is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingMudkip/pseuds/SleepingMudkip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Souls are strange things, and supposedly Jaewon is the only one who can see them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seeing Souls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“...n ...won .... Jaewon. Jaewon! Ahn Jaewon, hello? Is there anyone home?” Minsoo waved a hand in front of the red head’s face.</p>
<p>
  <em> Had he fallen asleep? No, his eyes were open… Drifted? Drifted. What was Minsoo saying, again? Ah… Right. </em>
</p>
<p>“Hmm…?” Jaewon blinked a few times, colours filling his vision as he scrambled, “I- What the…?”</p>
<p>“You okay, Jaewon? You seem out of it.” Minsoo watched as the taller male stumbled on his words.</p>
<p>Jaewon could only mumble, “I’m… fine.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t. Minsoo was spouting colours and he didn’t know why! How is that “fine”?!</p>
<p>So instead of explaining anything he just hid behind his shark plushie. It seemed like a good escape plan, sue him. A light blush tinting his cheeks as Minsoo checked his temperature.</p>
<p>“You’re burning up, though.”</p>
<p>Jaewon laughed his concern off, shaking in his boots as he mumbled out another reply. He was too focused on the foreign colours in front of him to form any type of coherent answer, anyway.</p>
<p>
  <em> Blueredyellowgreen… blueredyellowgreenblueredyellowgreen. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Brokentiedtiedtied… </em>
</p>
<p>Eventually, they all started to form meanings (some more likeable than others).</p>
<p>
  <em> GREY. TIED. STRANGERS. JAEWON. </em>
</p>
<p>Jaewon began to examine the coloured strings closer, each being found to hold meaning; some more abstract than others. Such as the grey string… The one that was tied to Jaewon himself and meant “strangers”.</p>
<p>
  <em> Am I really still a stranger to them? I guess it makes sense… </em>
</p>
<p>The room becomes tense as Minsoo walks off, a casual “If you say so,” coming from his mouth not a moment later. The air is stifling as Jaewon watches that lone, cut, blue string trail after the older male.</p>
<p>He looked down at his hands. The same strange colours stared back at him, mocking his every move.</p>
<p><em> Bluegreygreygreyyellowgreen… </em> <b> <em>Black</em></b><em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>A black string? Whose... Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>His mum, Dongho, Minsoo, Daehyun, Jun, Jun’s boss… And the CEO.</p>
<p>Every single person he had formed a “relationship” with, strangers or not, could be seen in colour. All of the strings tied…</p>
<p>The blue string was a tight, yet neat, bow on his thumb. It reminded him of how his mum hugged him whenever he saw her.</p>
<p>The yellow a tight knot on his middle finger, reminiscent of how Jun was against the very idea of friendship at first.</p>
<p>The green a cute bow on his index finger. It hung out there just like how Jun’s boss often hung around when he entered the coffee shop, a calming presence to feel.</p>
<p>The three grey strings were barely tied to his ring and pinky fingers, feeling as though they shouldn’t be there… Even though they had a right to be. It broke his heart to see them clinging to him as he did nothing to repair the bonds they could one day be.</p>
<p>… Every string was dull compared to Minsoo’s, however.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>The black string was choking them all.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Slowly severing the ties he had made with MAYHEM.</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Slowly killing them.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>T̸̨̮̦̠̣̺͇̙̯͆̐͗͐͠͝ḧ̴̡̡͚̖̰̈́̏͗̌̎͒̿̇͗ĕ̴̲̞̼͍̟͖̗̗̀ͅ ̵̨̨͓̯̯͈̣̻̻̂͑̿̐̎͋̏͘s̸͙͍̜̖͔͚̥̹̳̺̥̄t̴͖̦͇̥͎̿̾̎̽̍r̵̨͈̠̮͉̭̋͛̈̾͗̋͝i̶̟̼̜̫̹̒̇̓͆͝n̴̨̧̨̨̢̥͓̥͎͎͇̂͝g̵̩̭̪̺̥̱̪͇̊s̴̻̟̙̪̉̍̒̔ ̴̘͇̦̫͉̳͈̱̔̄̏̂́̈́͂̅͘͝a̷̺̼̻͉͕͔̜͠͠r̵̺̦̳͇̱̅͗̏̈́̋e̶̯̳͎͂͐̾̈́̚͝n̶͚̰̰͖̳̰̪̻̍̊̓̐̔͒̉͝'̶̡̧̱͓̙͔̟͛͜͜t̸͔̯̤̹͖̼̿̽̎̂͘͘͝ ̴̢̯̉͂͆͝͠m̴̫̫̘͙̯͇̞̼̻͑̆̀̂͐̈͠e̵̤̥̳͖͕̍̂͑̀͆̔͛͝ä̴̧̫̯̱͙͓́̔̃͐͝n̵̡̲̺̫̺͍̫̟̜̝̍͂̂͑̀̾͋̀̅̚̕͜t̸̻̩̝͉̗͕̖̋̐͑͛͘͘̕ ̵̛̙̤̣̝̣̟̹̊͗̇̔̋͋̿̂̚ͅt̷̢̢͎̟̬̥͉̽͂̍͋̒́̕o̷̟͉̼̬͓͔̱̱̲͊͂͂͝ ̶͍͆͐̓̉̉̇b̵̪͍̼͓̗̘̩̺̮̜̄̓̑̃̄͛̈͑̅͆͝ͅė̸̡̝̫̘̤͍͍̤͓̼̮͗ ̶̧͔̥̙̘̟̭͈͖͗̂̈́͐̓̌̓̋̊͛g̴̲͔͙̻͎̗͈̩̱̘̋͌͜r̴͇̳̀͊e̵̱̾y̸̨̩͇̦͇̲̜͎̻͕̪̎͠.̶͙̫̘͆̏̍͝</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>  </b>
</p>
<p>The black string was tied around his wrist. It suffocated what should have been <em> ŗ̷̡̠̥̈́͊̐̏̋̈́ë̶̢̛̮́̎̎̉̋d̵̰̯̭͔͛̏̀̃͘ </em> and made it <em> grey. </em></p>
<p>Jaewon could only bury himself further into his shark plushie as the realisation of what the strings mean hits him.</p>
<p>
  <em> They should’ve never been strangers… I just put them on the unreachable pedestal… One I’m still not sure I’ll ever reach. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Red - soulmate (romantic or platonic)<br/>Blue - familial love/related<br/>Yellow - friendship<br/>Green - acquaintances<br/>Grey - strangers<br/>Black - toxic, sucks the colour out of red strings turning them grey or cuts ties<br/>Tied string - soulmate is still alive, the relationship is thriving/developing<br/>Snapped, frayed, cut string - soulmate is dead, the relationship is broken</p>
<p>It isn't the greatest thing but I hope it was enjoyable? I have no idea if I'll write any more for this story, but I did write it instead of sleeping sooo... Bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>